Nine Years
by hedgygirl768
Summary: 13 whole years, Inuyasha banned Kagome and she soon bore a child. Inuyasha came to visit four years after the young baby was born. Now she's all grown up and could possibly be the answer to Inu's prayers.


The cool wind blew through Kanase's hair as she sat alone on her porch wishing for something exciting to happen. She looked up at the sky toward a distant, yet bright, star. As she sat there the wind started to blow harder. She went into her house and crept upstairs to her bedroom being as quiet as she could be. Lord knows what would happen if her mom found out she was outside in the middle of the night. 

She flopped down on her bed and started thinking. 'Oh dad, if only you were here…' It was then that she realized two golden eyes staring into her bedroom window from the tree outside. She was startled and jumped at the sight, yet she couldn't help but follow the eyes outside and into the old building where the well stood. Her mother had always forbid her from going into the well but she had to find out what those eyes wanted. 

She walked into the small hut and saw the man who had the golden eyes jump down into the well. She stared down to the bottom where few small and large bones lay, but where was the golden-eyed man? She decided to jump down but she never landed on the ground, she just seemed to keep going until she landed in the well in what seemed to be a couple minutes later. 

The golden-eyed man looked down into the well to see Kanase standing there a bit confused. He reached his hand down and Kanase unsteadily took it. He pulled her out of the well and looked into her eyes as she looked back into his with a confused blank stare. It was then that she realized he had dog-ears at the top of his head… just like her. But she had always hidden hers under two loose buns at the top of her head. 

She couldn't help but think she had met him before… sometime and somewhere in her past. He sighed and asked her for her name, and she answered with a bit of unease. "Kanase huh? So how's yer mom?" She stepped back when she heard him say this. "How do you know my mom?" The man rolled his eyes before he took her arm and guided her through the thick forest and to a tiny village that seemed quite deserted in the dead of night. 

As they proceeded into the village a man carrying a bag of cattle feed stopped the golden-eyed puppy-eared man and asked him, "Is this Kagome… she seems as young as ever…" "No, it's not Kagome… it's our daughter." Kanase stopped where she stood with a frightened look on her face. She had never heard of this man in her entire life, her mother had never even mentioned his name… was he really her father? 

"Kanase, hurry up… she needs to see you…" Kanase slowly followed the man to a small hut where an old woman lay. "Is she here, Inuyasha?" "Uh-huh." "Please, ye look so much like young Kagome… what, young child, is your name?" "Kanase, my name is Kanase. You seem to know me… but who are you?" "I… I do not recall… Inuyasha… ye must tell her who I am…" 

"She's getting worse… I need you to get Kagome… Just tell her that Kaede… sigh that Kaede needs her. I'll take you back to the well, but you have to promise to tell your mother." "Ok, I promise…" The man now identified as Inuyasha led Kanase back to the well. "All you have to do is jump in and you will be returned to your own time." 

Kanase sat on the edge but before she jumped she looked back into Inuyasha's eyes and let down her hair. As the long strands of silverish-blue hair fell down to her shoulders, Inuyasha saw the soft silver ears being uncovered and he knew for sure that she did not only take after her mother. She smiled and hugged him before she leapt down into the well and disappeared back into her own time period. 

As she arrived in her time she saw her mother staring to the bottom of the well with the angriest expression Kanase had ever seen. "KANASE REIKA HIGURASHI! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE NEVER TO COME NEAR THIS WELL… EVER!" "But mom… Kaede needs you! I think you should go back and help her! And why did you never tell me about my dad… why would you never explain to me about why I always had dog ears… and why Shippo doesn't… did you cheat on Inuyasha? Mom…mom will you please just answer me?" 

"Wait, Kanase how did you get through the well?" "I-I don't know… Inuyasha just led me here and I followed him. All I did was jump in and I just… well I wound up there… But don't be mad at me mom! Look! Kaede needs you! She's Dying!" Kagome helped her daughter out of the well and they walked back to the house together. 

"Kanase, we'll go back tomorrow, together. Besides I haven't seen your father in 9 years. _ok this is an author's note… you might see these_ _pop up occasionally k? so anyway… Kagome was 20 when Kanase was born… Kanase is 13 which means Kagome is now 33 and Inuyasha was 23 when Kanase was born so now he's 36 ok? So now we're all caught up with each other_ And I guess we could bring Shippo too… he hasn't seen Inu in a while anyway." Kanase smiled. She was happy it was Friday. 

Back in the Warring States Era 

Sango was crying as she yelled out and tried to tend to Kaede's awful wounds. "Hold on Kaede! You can't die yet! You just can't die now!" Miroku was out with Inuyasha looking for herbs to make a medicine to help Kaede. ( they had learned about herbs from Kagome… ) 

The next Day 

Kanase woke up to the sound of her alarm. 'Six o'clock… better wake up mom and Shippo!' Kanase climbed out of bed, took her daily shower and got dressed. After drying her hair she headed to her mom's room and woke her up. "Mom… it's 6:47. We have to wake up Shippo and go save Kaede!" Kagome woke up and they headed into Shippo's room. 

"Shippo, c'mon! We have to go see my dad!" His eyes popped open at the thought of seeing Inuyasha again. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" "Shippo! What's wrong, are you hurt?" "No I'm just practicing for when Inu gives me a noogie!" He started to rub his head. "Oh come on Shippo! Inuyasha's changed, or at least I think he has… he never seemed mean at all… or at least not towards me… Hey! Wait a minute! How do you know my dad?" "Um, it's a long story actually…" "But now we have to hurry kids! So we'll tell you in the Warring States Era, Kanase!" said Kagome putting on her jacket and heading out the door. 

One by one Kagome, Shippo, and Kanase jumped down into the well and were sent back 500 years into the past. Kagome and Shippo quickly led Kanase to the hut where Sango and Miroku sat watching Kaede and making sure she was still breathing. "Sango, Miroku… how is she?" Sango turned and answered, "Well, she almost passed last night but thanks to your teaching of herbs, Miroku and Inuyasha were able to slow her death. I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't taught them." 

"Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he? I haven't seen him around here since we showed up…" "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Kagome! Inuyasha's hurting me!" Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha hitting Shippo in the head and yelled out of habit, "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha crashed into the ground. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Inu… it's just a habit… Oh um, Kanase, do you think you could stay here and watch over Kaede while Inuyasha and I go out and search for some more herbs." "Ok mom." 

As Kagome and Inuyasha left Kanase started to ask Shippo and everyone else some questions. "So Shippo, how do you know my dad? And why did you call mom by her name?" "Turn around real quick…" She turned around and he pulled out his tail and fluffed it back up. "Ok, you can turn back around now…" Kanase turned back around and jumped at the sight of seeing her brother with a tail. "See, Kanase, I'm not really your brother, I'm just an old friend of your mom's… I'm really a kitsune (fox) demon who grew up knowing your mom since I was six." 

"So your not really sixteen?" "Nope. I'm uh… hold on… six plus five is eleven… plus thirteen is… 12… 13… 14… (two minutes later) I'm 24! But I'll always think of you as my little sis…" "So I really don't have a brother… I'm an only child? Why doesn't anyone ever tell my these things… why am I the one who's never clued in?" Sango had been sitting there without a sound but couldn't help but speak. "Kanase, Do you know how to fight? I am in need of help. We still haven't defeated Naraku and-" "Sango, I know how to fight, but am I to fight this Naraku you speak of, and who is this Naraku? You must remember that I have lived in my mothers time for too long and do not know much about anything here." Sango was quieted by this remark and once again sat there, but couldn't help but leave because of the tension and also that her daughter had been calling for her to come and play with her outside. 

A.N. yup, that's right… Miroku and Sango had a baby! She's soooooooooooo cute! She's got brown eyes and, oh wait… I was about to tell you that anyway! Kanase followed her outside and watched her play with the little girl. 'Oh, she's so cute,' Kanase thought to herself. The little girl had brown eyes and long black and brown hair; she looked so much like Sango. She even had her own demon-slayer weapons, but they were only toys. But she practiced on old and broken glass jars and on small thin trees that had already died. 

Shippo walked out of the hut and stood next to Kanase. "Ya know Kanase, you'd have such an easier life if you had never even known about your dad…" "Shippo…" "Or if your mom had never met him… but then again, you wouldn't exist if Kagome hadn't met Inu…" They sat there and talked for a while, but Naraku just had to come and start trouble. 

"So, I see I have a new adversary, oh and it's little Shippo… how sweet…" "Naraku! Kanase, stay back!" "So this is Naraku huh… he doesn't look so tough to me." Kanase started to run toward him with great speed. "Kanase, NO!" She began to fight; she seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She jumped into the air and kicked Naraku in the face and landed two feet away from him with perfect stance. 

"That actually hurt, you've actually caused me pain. And for that, you shall die." Naraku started to charge at Kanase and threw a punch right at her stomach, but Kanase dodged it easily. Ten minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha came back to see Naraku laying on the ground unconscious. "Shippo! Who did this?" Shippo had been sitting there with a shocked look on his face and all he managed to do was point his finger at Kanase. Inuyasha looked up at her staggering body. 

"D-d-dad… I think I-I-I I beat him…" She staggered over and fell into his arms where she fell into unconsciousness. Three hours later she woke up to see her parents leaning over her. "Oh, Kanase! I'm so glad that you're alright!" Her mom hugged her as she spoke. "Mom, stop worrying, I'm better than alright. It was really easy, he just… hit me with some type of gas, and I just got a bit tired…" She slipped back into unconsciousness and her mother started to cry. Inuyasha tried to comfort her but she just couldn't stand seeing her daughter like this. After all, it was her only child. 

The next morning, Kanase woke up with a huge pain in her chest. "Aghh. Geeeeez, I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks…" She sat up and realized her shirt was gone. "MOOOOM! WHERE'S MY TOP!" Hearing this Miroku popped in hoping to get a glimpse, but left as soon as possible to avoid any serious injuries from Sango or they're daughter, Rena. Heh, heh, heh! Miroku is such a big Hentai… So very unfortunate for him, they were standing directly behind him. They started to beat on him brutally as he begged and pleaded for mercy. 

She had seen Miroku and screamed bloody-murder. She looked around the room and saw a cute outfit lying on the floor. She quickly put it on and went outside. She stretched her arms up as she looked towards the sky, thinking of what a beautiful day it was. She walked into the village as passerby's waved and acknowledged her presence. "The village is so full of normal everyday people… hm. I never would have guessed that a village in the warring states time would be so normal…" 

Kanase continued walking until she found Shippo sitting on a large moss-covered rock. "Shippo… do you mind if I still called you my brother, or would you rather me only think of you as an old friend?" He turned his head to look at her. "Kanase, you will always be my sister… even if I don't like you at times." He ruffled her hair and smiled. "Hey! Wadaya mean don't like me?" He smiled again and replied, "Nothing, Kanase, it was only a joke." "Yeah, well don't joke about stuff like that anymore, that is unless you me to do to you what I did to that Naraku guy." 

Shippo smiled a very nervous smile and scooted about a foot away from her. "Shippo, I was only kidding, I wouldn't do that to you… besides, you are my brother." She smiled sweetly and started to put her hair into a loose ponytail. "Well, stop just sitting there! Show me around! I'm new to this whole 'Warring States Era' stuff. Come on, Shippo!" Kanase grabbed his hand and dragged him off toward the village. 

"Ok, Shippo… what shall we do first?" Kanase looked up at Shippo hoping he'd have something interesting for them to do. "Umm… Well I guess we could go out and look for some demons to battle… Oh, Kanase, I've been meaning to ask you… how were you able to beat Naraku?" Kanase sat down on a boulder and began to speak. "I dunno. I just did… but I can still smell him, somehow. I really don't think I killed him. I think he might still be alive." Shippo sat down next her. "I don't smell him…" he said sniffing the air. "All I smell is the trees and the fresh air. And Inuyasha, unfortunately…" "Hmm? Wadaya mean by that?" 

As time went by, Inuyasha and Kagome had been spending a lot of time together, talking about memories of the past. Then something came up that had caused them pain many years ago. "Kagome…" "Yeah, Inuyasha?" "Kagome, I'm sorry." Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha as he spoke again. "Kagome, it's just that I wasn't there for you when Kanase had been growing up. And I never told you how much I love you. 

"I could never tell you when we were younger… hey, do you remember your little brothers first girlfriend?" "Um, yeah… I do… and actually it was his last too… they got married about three summers ago. Why?" Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes. "Because, I should have told you then… Souta knew how much I really cared… he thought that I had told you that I loved you, he thought we were together… and you have no idea how much I wished we could have been together then…" 

There was a loud crashing noise as Shippo and Kanase fell from the sky. Shippo landed first on his stomach and Kanase landed on his back with a thud. "Ow… it's been to long since I've done any of my transformations, I guess I should practice more…" he said rubbing his head. "Shippo you little brat! You were eavesdropping weren't you!" "It was Kanase's idea!" "Hey! Who's side are you on!" 

Hey…wassup peoples of Fanfiction! This here is my newest fic!

Don't worry, I'll be updating as often as I can, ok? AND I'll be adding

stories to some of your other fave animes!

Andi Jewel

a.k.a

AJ


End file.
